Expectations
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Writer's Month 2019. Day 15. First Time. NSFW. McKirk. ONESHOT. COMPLETE


**Writer's Month Day 15**

**Trope Prompt: First Time**

**Fandom: Star Trek **

**Pairing: James T. Kirk/Leonard McCoy**

**Tags: ****#writersmonth2019, first time, NSFW, blow job, oral sex, experienced James, slight age difference, facial **

**Expectations **

"Sorry, sorry I'm not judging but… What?" Jim blinked up at his roommate and shiny new boyfriend. The two had been making out heavily on Leonard's bed, hands wandering and bodies twining together.

"Don't make me repeat it," Leonard's drawl was more obvious now as his cheeks flushed as he looked away from the pretty blond who was kneeling between his legs and fingers toying with the Doctor's belt.

"I just mean… You were married but, never?" Jim asked sounding confused and Leonard sighed as his cheeks burned.

"She wasn't big into… Giving," Leonard muttered out, barely resisting the urge to buck up against Jim's hand when it settled on the bulge of his jeans.

"That doesn't seem right," Jim, murmured as he rubbed over the bulge, keeping his eyes on Leonard for cues if he needed to stop and saw none so far.

"It was what it was," Leonard sighed, wanting to be done with talking about his ex-wife.

"Well, this is good news! I can now officially give you your first blow job and trust me, I'm going blow your mind." Jim said with a cocky smile aimed at Leonard.

"I have a high bar set for you kid, you know how to run your mouth so I have wondered…" Leonard got his confidence back and traced Jim's lips, pressing his thumb between those pink lips. Leonard moaned quietly as Jim suckled at his thumb and looked up at him with dark, hooded eyes that made Leonard's cock twitch in his jeans.

"Well, I hope I can live up to your expectations." Jim purred as he lewdly let Leonard's thumb pop from between his lips as he swiftly opened the other's belt and unzipped the tight jeans.

"Somehow I have no worries about that," Leonard mused as he breathed out slowly as Jim lifted his cock out of his pants. Jim only had his fingers around his length but it already felt amazing and Leonard watched as Jim shuffled until he was resting on his stomach and was now eye-level with Leonard's stiff cock.

Leonard couldn't help but let out a small moan as Jim pumped his shaft and then gave a long, wet lick up the underside of his length. Jim winked up at the Doctor as he flicked his tongue over the head of Leonard's cock and Leonard moaned a bit helpless at the sight of the blond so sinfully between his thighs.

Jim relaxed his mouth and slowly let Leonard's cock sink into his mouth, filling every inch until the tip of the other's cock was bumping at the back of his throat. Jim closed his eyes and let out a little contented noise at the way Leonard fit in his mouth so perfectly.

Jim slowly pulled his head back, allowing Leonard's slick cock slide out of his mouth. Jim mouthed at the head absently as he flicked his eyes up to his boyfriend's face while settling his hands on Leonard's jean-clad thighs.

Leonard's face was pink and he was biting down on his balled-up fist and eyes squeezed shut as he panted against his hand, forcing back his noises of pleasure. Jim was determined to hear Leonard in pleasure, to have him tangle his fingers in his hair and hold him in place, Jim wanted it all.

"It's okay to be loud Bones, I want to hear you," Jim encouraged as he mouthed down Leonard's shaft before sucking lightly at his boyfriend's heavy balls and he pressed his tongue against the Doctor's perineum. Leonard let out a strangled moan that Jim took as a win and lifted his head back up to swallow his boyfriend back down, not stopping until his nose was all but buried in Leonard's pubic hair.

Jim moaned around the cock in his mouth when he felt Leonard's fingers twine in his blond hair. Jim swallowed a few times; knowing the convulsing of his throat around Leonard's cock would break the other man. Jim was right as he finally heard Leonard outright moan and gasp out Jim's name like a prayer.

"Darling, fuck, I'm so close," Leonard's eyes almost rolled up into his skull as Jim bobbed his head, letting Leonard's cock slide in and out of the blond's wet, hot mouth and the sight alone almost did Leonard in.

"Where do you want to come Bones?" Jim's voice was bit hoarse as he slowly stroked his boyfriend's cock, letting his mouth take a bit of break as his jaw was beginning to ache a bit.

"I can… Oh, fuck, Jim… Your face, can I?" Leonard was proud he managed to string his words together with how undone he was feeling at that moment, all from Jim's mouth on his cock.

"Yes, fuck, go ahead Bones. Come on my face," Jim moaned as he ground his hips against the bed below him, speeding up the movements of his hand on the Doctor's cock.

Jim couldn't stop the whimper that escaped when Leonard forced his head back by the hold on his hair and Jim's eyes slipped shut as the first hit of hot cum landed on his face. Jim moaned as he felt the ropes of cum stain and roll down his face and neck.

Jim waited a moment as he listened to Leonard groan and gasp for air as he slowly came down from his climax before opening his eyes. Jim felt his sticky cheeks turn hot at the open look of adoration on Leonard's face as he looked down at him.

"So did I live up to your expectations Bones?" Jim asked, voice breaking a bit as a bead of cum landed on his lip and he resisted the urge to lick it away.

"Darling, you blew them out of the fucking water… Come here," Leonard rumbled, his whole body ruffled. Jim didn't have time to appreciate it much as Leonard pulled him up into a fierce kiss. Jim melted into the kiss and grasped Leonard's hips for balance as Leonard cupped the back of his head.

"So you liked it?" Jim asked amused when their kiss broke.

"Very much so and I'll return the favour one day soon," Leonard promised before pulling Jim back in for another kiss.


End file.
